Ángel negro
by Kirlatan
Summary: Un ángel negro es solo un ángel caído, un ser sobrenatural lleno de maldad aún con su entera divinidad. Draco Malfoy. El rubio salva a Hermione del mundo de tinieblas en que se encuentran. DrxHR.One shot!


_**Ángel negro**_

**·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·**

_Por: _

_**/Kirlatan/**_

**·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·**

_**Sinopsis:** Un ángel negro es solo un ángel caído, un ser sobrenatural lleno de maldad aún con su entera divinidad. Draco Malfoy._

**·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·**

_**N/T:** Y una vez más regreso a ustedes esperando que les agrade una historia más en este mundo de ficciones arregladas a una entera realidad. Este fic sesitua después de la batalla final que obviamente está perdida. Gracias._

**·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·**

**_(¯·..·´¯·.·•» Ángel Negro «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)_**

****

****

De nuevo sonrió. La siniestra huella de maldad había golpeado las nubes infectándolas con odio y prejuicios. Con muerte y desolación. Grises ... tan frías como inexpresivas al dolor ajeno, tan endemoniadamente perfectas ante su juicio, un juicio lógico y terrible que le daba una iniciativa casi enferma a innovar el mal. Simplemente porque en el mundo había gloriosas formas de lesionar y dejar hundido en el más pavoroso abismo a cualquier enemigo. Por una simple razón ... disfrutar la malevolencia en su más puro y casto estado.

Alzó la vista recorriendo con pasividad el vecindario. Desolado y abandonado, negro. La calle en cuestión era la reminiscencia de lo que había sido uno de los distritos más elegantes y sofisticados en Londres. Las mansiones de estilo renacentistas apenas se erigían como el vestigio del fantasma de riqueza y poderío que una vez habían sido. Tan solo eran ruinas... apetecibles cataclismos del mundo nuevo. El mundo de la oscuridad.

Se cubrió con la capucha y atravesó la reja de fino metal que tenía en frente. Una piscina, un delicado jardín con flores muertas debido al tiempo y clima y la gran puerta de roble que incitaba la entrada a su deseo. A ella. Lo razonaba, la sangre sucia en realidad era tan rica como él en su mundo jodidamente y asquerosamente muggle, pero para él ... no habría ni riqueza ni milagro que la salvara de su deplorable destino.

Entró siendo recibido por la cauta distinción de la estancia principal, los cuadros raídos y con manchas de sangre que le continuaban a la pared dieron una cálida bienvenida hacia el recinto. Definitivamente estaba en casa.

_**- **¿Vienes a terminar lo que empezaste?_

El respiró con tranquilidad y dirigió sus pasos hacia la entrada magistral de la sala esperando encontrarse con la dueña de la interminable pregunta que el ya había preservado tantas veces. Y la vio ... agazapada en la oscuridad, sentada sobre el sofá más próximo a la ventana que dejaba entrar una rauda y frágil luz grisácea matizada en desesperación y muerte. Era hermosa... condenadamente hermosa y su belleza solo relucía más ante su desgracia.

**-**_Antes, por unos momentos empecé a creer que habías muerto al lado de Potter, siempre el valiente mártir - _se dejó caer en el sofá ante la cruenta y miel mirada de la jo_ven – Pero para tu inaceptable desgracia ... sigues viva. Mala suerte Hermione._

La castaña se levantó encolerizada y se acercó a él con la furia corriendo por cada torrente sanguíneo. Su uniforme de gryffindor estaba sucio y ensangrentado, pero ese factor solo le éxito más. El delicado pecho subía a intervalos colapsados creados tal vez con la congoja o por el dolor. En esos momentos no lo sabía definir.

_**- **No pronuncies el nombre de Harry de tu maldita y asquerosa boca Draco_

**- **_¡Potter!_ – _el rubio dejo escapar un bufido de sarcasmo_ – _Tu querido Potter esta muerto querida, en realidad ... si me concentro lo suficiente, puedo volver a escuhar sus gritos pidiendo clemencia_

**-**_¡Cállate de una jodida vez!_

Hermione se dirigió hacia el otro extremo de la sala reprimiendo el grito de rabia y sufrimiento que clamaba salir de sus pulmones con tal intensidad que hubiera podido fragmentar varios cristales de la mansión. Pero en cambio cerró los puños conteniendo toda su frustración y agonía ... ya de nada sobraba llorar o pelear, el estaba muerto tal y como Draco Malfoy le había dicho una vez. Ya no quedaba esperanza alguna en la tierra. Se giró hacia el, aún con la capucha se podían adivinar los suaves y delicado rasgos del rubio, los fríos e inexpresivos ojos grises que solo podían destilar odio y la nívea tez blanca que acompañaba al inigualable cabello rubio que suponía estaba perfectamente alisado hacia atrás como siempre ... como siempre.

**- **_Bonita casa Hermione_ – Draco se quitó la capa dejando ver su rostro y cuerpo perfecto colorado en negro – _No entiendo porque el desplante de mala educación ... pudiste haberme invitado a conocer a tus padres_

**- **_Tal vez haya sido porque mis padres están muertos, como tu sabes y sabías._

Draco soltó una risa parsimoniosamente satírica y cruel. Lo aceptaba, el conocía de los planes de torturar y asesinar a los Granger de la manera más detestable y repulsivamente sádica ante los ojos de su propia hija. La prefecta y bella Hermione Jane Granger, premio anual de Hogwarts, mejor alumna del curso y mejor amiga de Harry "estúpido" Potter.

**- **_¿Por qué odias a tu destino pequeña?_ – Draco se levantó y se aproximó a ella, Hermione no se movió – _Ahora que lo recuerdo. Es mi placer citarte a la brillante Hermione Granger "El destino es solo las acciones de nuestros juicios"_

Hermione calló rendida al suelo. Se cubrió los ojos con las manos sintiendo las costras de sangre entre sus dedos y el tenue tapiz de resignación en sus orbes color miel. No , ella no podía estar viviendo eso, era una alucinación del subconsciente llamado pesadilla. Sintió las lágrimas dominar sus ojos pero no las dejó salir, no ante él , nunca ante él. Draco se arrodillo en frente y la observó con admiración, el cabello ondulado que le caía bajo los hombros estaba desperdigado en sus frágiles hombros que temblaban y se sintió mejor ... era divino ... divino estar sobre de ella.

**- **_Tu juicio, indomable leona , desde el principió estuvo mal_- él rubio le acarició la cabellera y sonrió con arrogancia al sentirla temblar gracias a su toque – _Tu destino era yo ... no ellos, tu juicio y lógica estaban conmigo ... debían estar conmigo Hermione_

**- **_Eres un desgraciadoDraco_ – Hermione quitó sus manos lentamente y lo observó directamente –_ Eres solo un desgraciado mortígrafo narcisista y tremendamente deprimente_

**- **_Típico de ti, Hermione. Cualquier palabra con mas de tres silabas siempre te hizo sentir importante_ – Draco le acarició una mejilla y ella se retiró con aversión, el solo suspiró – _Tu gran problema pequeña ... tu valiente e iracundo talento para la oratoria, temo informarte que será el mismo talento que presagie tu muerte_

La castaña se levantó sublevada y se deslizó hacia la ventana esperando que una corriente de aire fresco golpeará su cuerpo para poder regresarle el aliento. Pero solo se ahogó más al sentir los masculinos brazos de Draco Malfoy rodear su cintura y atraer su espalda hacia el impetuoso tronco del joven de 17 años. Cerró los ojos no sabiendo si se desvanecía en deseo o repulsión. El era maldad ... una divinidad tan perfecta como malévola, apariencia de ángel ... alma de celestial maldad. Un ángel negro.

**- **_Eres un cobarde_

**- **_Lo que tu confundes con cobardía, es lo que yo llamo instinto de conservación_ – El slytherin la acercó más a su pecho ... sería la última vez que la tendría así – _Inteligencia Hermione ... pudiste ser más inteligente._

**- **_Perdí toda mi inteligencia al enamorarme de ti_ – Hermione se volteó en el abrazó y lo confrontó con orgullo – _Eres mi total perdición_

Draco no pudo contenerse y la besó con fogosidad. Dejando la delicadeza y ternura a un lado y sustituyéndolo con deseo y pasión. Hermione no lo rechazó, sino que en cambio se colgó de su cuello como enredadera sintiendo el mismo cielo deshecho caer en su sala y hacerla flotar diabólicamente. Ese efecto tenía él ... el poder de la divinidad profundamente demoníaca.

**- **_Una vez dijiste que serías mi ángel_ – alegó Hermione separándose apenas de él – _Un ángel cuida ... un ángel protege ... un ángel te ama... tú eres solo el demonio_

El rubio sonrió por ultima vez. Sabía que su estancia en la temible mansión había acabado y con ello la vida de su amada. Miró la puerta abierta ... había empezado a llover y los gritos de algunos muggles refugiados en algunas casas empezaban a hacerse audible. Draco contuvo su deseo de hacerla suya como tantos noches había sido de él, esas noches tersas y dulces en la torre de premios anuales que dio vestigio al comienzo de su amor, ahora solo ese era el final.

**- **_Te amo Hermione_ – dijo el rubio separándose de ella – _Es por lo mismo que no puedo dejarte vivir en un mundo tan cruel y desgraciado que al término de todo te asesinará con dolencia ... simplemente no puedo._

Draco alzó su varita hacia ella con lastimosidad. Hermione en contraste solo sonrió desahuciadamente ... conocía su final ... su final era el.

**- **_Avada Kedabra_

El rayo verde la impactó de lleno tumbándola en el piso con premura. Y Draco Malfoy gimió con dolor ... todo había acabado, la vida de ella y la de él. No quedaba más. La alzó en brazos con la misma delicadeza con la que lo hubiera hecho si siguiera respirando tratando de no perturbarla. Entró a su habitación ... rosa, un rosa justamente femenino repleto de un empapelado de princesas y estrellas , una princesa una estrella de muerte. La dejó en la cama con fragilidad y la observó. El impecable rostro dormía tranquilo ya. Su belleza etérea nunca moriría.

El rubio se acercó a la ventana viendo a algunos magos correr y a sus compañeros disfrazados de asesinos jugando el juego de escondidas. Ese era el destino actual, la deidad encarnada en el más primitivo poder de la tierra : la supervivencia.

Caminó hacia la puerta dándole una ultima mirada a su amada ... en realidad era su ángel ... solo un tipo de ángel diferente.

_Un ángel negro._

**·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·**

_**N/T :** 4:58 am , México ... concluido fic. Espero que les haya gustado. Imaginen la batalla... lectores eso es solo de su imaginación._

_**A tí :** Porque no habrá pareja más prohibida y destinada al fracaso como Hermione y Draco al igual que como lo somos tu y yo. Lee mis sentimientos a través de mis líneas._

_Comentarios?_


End file.
